


骑士与龙的故事

by nightoye



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 咩





	1. 前篇

一，

“是的，以上就是王子的命令，让你去维尔丹。”  
辛格尔德眨了眨眼睛，认真地试图确定这一切都是真实发生的事情。对他这么说话的是一只黑猫，虽然拥有着漂亮光滑的皮毛，但毕竟是一只……猫。  
“等等，我还是不明白，为什么我要相信你说的这些？你怎么证明自己是王子大人的使者？”  
“我的血统就是证明吧。”黑猫冷漠地说。“难道你以为我是被女巫施了魔法所以才会说话的？”  
“不……不是那个意思……”  
“王子的亲笔信你应该也看过了吧，那还有什么疑问吗？”  
疑问可是多了去了：“可是，你的真实身份是……”  
“王子的护卫是不应该暴露真实身份的吧，我以后就拿这个样子和你一起行动。”  
“那你要怎么帮我？”捉老鼠吗，虽然他很怀疑面前这只高傲的猫会不会做这种事。  
“嗯，提供给你智慧和行动的建议，差不多就是这样。”  
辛格尔德干笑了两声。  
“那么另一个问题是，我要怎么称呼你？”  
“哦，那个啊。叫我使者大人就好了。”黑猫说。  
辛格尔德很想把这只趾高气扬的动物丢出去，不过他最终还是凭借良好的涵养阻止了自己。  
“总之，先感谢你带来的消息和帮助。不过选上我去执行这个任务，也有什么理由吧。”  
“哦？因为你家离维尔丹比较近啊，你总不会想让尤古维家的那两只天鹅去吧。”  
“……那两只天鹅明明一点都不弱……”

辛格尔德深沉地回忆起小时候和艾婷、布丽姬德一起玩的经历。本来让别人化身是不太礼貌的，但三个人那时候都是小孩也就无所谓了。当艾婷变成天鹅的时候，他嘲笑了一句她看起来就很弱，然后……被布丽姬德一通暴打。那之后他悲哀地承认了自己战斗力还不足鹅的现实。  
虽然能变成动物在这片大陆上是稀有的通过血脉遗传的能力，拥有者或多或少都和当年拯救了世界的十二位圣战士有关系，但他自己从没觉得这种能力有什么可自豪的，仅仅是不方便而已。  
不过，面前这只黑猫说得倒是没错，能化身就说明这家伙至少拥有一支旁系血统，而从他能一直保持着这形态来看，很可能还是某家族的直系。那么王子会将他任命做秘密护卫也不奇怪了，那个任务，多半也是真的吧。  
只是，实在不理解一只猫有什么能力保护王子就是了。

他将王子的亲笔信件拿给艾斯琳看，换来后者怀疑的目光。  
“哥，你一个人不行的吧？还是我和你一块去吧。”  
“等等，只是去个维尔丹而已，又不是去打仗。我一个人去就够了。”  
“但是听说那边到处都是强盗……很危险的吧，要不然我和乔安一起……”  
“……不用了，你们两个还是专心度蜜月吧。”  
要是让这两人天天在面前秀恩爱那还得了，辛格尔德默默扶着额头。这段时间父亲到王都去了，只有他留在城堡里接待乔安夫妻。他实在不想把两人牵扯进来。况且，也真的就不是什么大事。  
黑猫不屑地喵了一声。  
艾斯琳注意到了他：“咦，这只猫是怎么回事？我之前在城里面没看见过。”  
辛格尔德本来觉得自己应该隆重地介绍一下这位贵宾，但黑猫狠狠咬了他的手一下，他只好表示：“这个是我今天到外面捡回来的。”  
“欸欸？那你打算放在城堡里养吗？”  
“不用了吧，估计过两天就把它送回原来那里了。”  
黑猫警惕地看着艾斯琳，发现她似乎非常想摸摸自己，于是果断地藏到了辛格尔德的身后，用凶恶的眼神瞪了过去。艾斯琳只得讪讪地把手缩了回去：“感觉……它好像很怕人的样子。应该是野猫吧。”  
“大概……”不，这其实应该是某贵族家的名贵猫种吧。  
“不过它好像对哥哥你不会这样。”  
那是因为我知道他的真实身份……辛格尔德远目。  
“要不然还是你养着它吧！等我在城堡里找找有没有养猫的书籍，啊对了，你马上要出远门也不是很方便……”  
“够了，拜托千万不要……”  
毕竟不会说话的猫还是很可爱的，会说话的，那就不一定了。

二，

半个月后，他们踏上了旅程。  
辛格尔德觉得孤身一人（一猫）旅行还是不要太显眼的好，于是除了马和武器，也就准备了少量行李，又换上了普通旅人的行装。他骑马越过了边境，很快来到了尤古维家的领地。  
小小的旅伴一直趴在他的行李中间，一路上基本上都在睡觉，只有在休息吃东西的时候会精神抖擞地爬起来那么一下。辛格尔德严重怀疑，其实这家伙就连“智慧”啥的也完全没打算提供，就是想利用他躺过这个任务而已。  
艾婷对他的来访表示了惊讶，辛格尔德又不能直接说明那个任务，只好用突然想要旅行之类的理由来敷衍过去。听说他去维尔丹，艾婷立刻表达了和艾斯琳一模一样的忧虑：“听说那地方都是蛮族，很危险的吧？”  
“不会的，我已经准备好地图和向导了。有什么的话，我对自己的武艺还是挺有自信的。”  
所谓的地图和向导，此刻都正躺在包里，那位向导探出脑袋，意味深长地打量艾婷。她倒是完全没留意到这件事。  
“那就好。”艾婷毕竟是外人，不方便对他说什么，于是点了点头。“如果你需要什么东西，尽管告诉我们就行，我和姐姐肯定都会帮你的。”  
“没有什么特别的，只是在维尔丹的森林里，骑着马旅行不方便，因此我想将马匹先寄放在你们这儿。”  
“哦，那倒是没问题。”  
“对了，你们家族离那儿是最近的，你先前还听说过什么关于维尔丹的传说吗？”  
“传说……”艾婷稍稍沉思了一下。“我小的时候，倒是听说过一个童话。据说在维尔丹的森林里住着恶龙。恶龙看守着美丽的公主，只有英勇的骑士才能披荆斩棘将她救出来……差不多就是这样的传说。”  
这也太老套了吧……  
“嗯……那后来呢？”  
“后来骑士击败了恶龙，救出了公主，然后他们就在一起了。”  
果然，非同一般的老套。

“那个恶龙守着公主的传说是真的吗？”再次上路时，他忍不住问道。  
“你都多大岁数了，还相信这种老套的传说。”黑猫冷冷地说。  
我看你也大不到哪儿去，辛格尔德默默地想。要是真年纪大的人才不会说这种话。  
“但王子的信上不正是这样写的吗，寻找隐藏在维尔丹的龙……”  
“也许你该想想这意味着什么。”  
“意味着什么？”  
“你不会自己想吗？别凡事都要我告诉你答案。”黑猫异常不耐烦地从他的包袱里跳了下来，落到了地面。“走这边，我们今晚要尽快找到地方扎营才行。”

那天晚上，辛格尔德是人生之中第一次睡在地面上，他开始认真地思考黑猫说的事情。  
在这片大陆上，只有拥有光之神娜迦血脉的人才能变成龙，但是这类人极其稀少。如今剩下直系血脉的就只有古兰贝尔的王子克尔特，但他似乎也没有这种能力。另一方面，维尔丹的龙的出现，恐怕是与王家有着什么联系。  
“那么，它存在于那里到底有多久了呢……”  
“不知道，据说在几百年前就在那里了。只不过，在最近才有人又看到了它。”  
几百年前吗……如果真是龙的血脉，是不是真的能活那么长的时间呢？

三，

去维尔丹的旅程比他想象的还要长一点，自从下马依靠步行以后，每天的行动就慢了很多。一路上的森林变得越来越茂密，道路也变得崎岖不平。他在艾汉斯城休息了一天，在广场上询问那里的人，许多人都表示在也许在玛法城一带，而那里已经接近维尔丹的中心了。  
“那个地方有一片特别大的森林，人们都叫那里为精灵之森，是座充满了灵性的森林。所以，如果要找龙的话，应该就是在那里了吧……”  
关于精灵之森，这里也有很多传说。从不同人口中，他们得到了不同的情报。有的人说那条龙是他们的守护神，也有人表示那是条伤害人的恶龙。但故事都和古兰贝尔的传说不太一样，没有骑士，也没有公主。在维尔丹只有大自然的馈赠，没有生而高贵的人。所以，传说的面貌也变得有所不同。  
辛格尔德越是前进，越是怀疑这种行动会不会是徒劳的，这一路上，他始终没有搜集到关于龙的确切证据。那么王子又是从哪儿得到的情报？黑猫对这一切都讳莫如深，只是催着他尽快赶路而已。

终于，他们抵达了玛法城，那是由维尔丹王国的大王子所统治的城市。那城市就建在森林之中，邻接着美丽的湖泊，踏入城中，可以看到到处都是参天的树木。这份景象也叫人惊叹不已。  
这座城市太美丽了。  
辛格尔德打算找一间商人们的旅社休息，但走在路上的时候，他听到某个地方传来一阵骚动。他看向那里，似乎是几个人在朝一位少女搭讪。  
“等等，那边是怎么回事？”  
“她好像很不乐意的样子，要去管管吗？”  
辛格尔德走向那方向，强行打断了正在发生的对话。  
“你们打算干什么？”  
“怎么？老子要这小娘们来陪陪咱们，有你什么事？你是谁？”  
假如换了别的时候，辛格尔德大概会报上姓名，但这个时候他实在不想把事情闹大，于是，他严肃认真地表示：“我是个路过的骑士。”  
“你的马呢？”  
“……精神上是。”  
“……”  
“总而言之，你们最好放开她。”辛格尔德拔出了剑，将那少女挡在身后。  
“有意思，这家伙似乎觉得自己很强啊？”为首的那人露出狰狞的眼神。“你以为只有你带了武器吗？”  
“骑士先生，请不要管我了。”那少女急忙小声地对他说。“我有办法逃走的……”  
“没关系，我最讨厌这种人了，让我教训他们一下吧。”辛格尔德继续盯着那几个人。  
他确实留意到这些人都带了武器，有手斧和匕首，但看起来并不难对付。这玛法城的治安好像也并不怎么好。他将剑拔了出来，看着那群人杀上来。  
几个男人的块头都不算小，可在辛格尔德眼中，这群人的战斗技巧实在是问题太大了，只不过是拿着兵器毫无章法地挥砍而已。他等着少女逃开，对方的斧头堪堪劈到面前，轻巧地往侧面一带，那个人就直接朝着地面平行飞了出去，重重跌在地上。另外两个人同样是拿出匕首和斧头，但也在靠近他的一瞬间就被击倒在地。  
少女有些惊讶地看着这一切：“骑士先生，您真的很厉害，我还是第一次看到这样的……”  
辛格尔德回过头，他这时才留意到少女的模样。  
但就这一眼，他感觉到了某种东西，她清澈的眼神落入了他的视线，像是一阵风吹过湖水那样留下了某种痕迹。它隐隐约约地暗示着什么。辛格尔德忽然觉得自己心跳得好像有些快速。  
“那个……”他不知道该说些什么，是不是介绍一下自己会比较好？  
“啊，对不起，我应该回去了。”少女忽然惊恐地退了一步，在最后看了他一眼，然后匆匆地转过身跑掉了。辛格尔德知道自己是能追上的，但却奇妙地楞在原地，完全不知道该再做些什么好了。

“喂喂，你就这个样子发呆不太好吧。”忽然，背后传来一个特别不满的声音。“你没留意到那些家伙全都跑掉了吗？”  
辛格尔德回过神来，那些被打倒的人确实都趁这个机会溜了。  
“那也没什么关系吧……”他说。  
“怎么会有你这种人？！对着敌人就应该赶尽杀绝，完全不要给活路，知道吗？”  
辛格尔德面无表情地拎着黑猫的后颈举到跟前：“这是一只猫该说的话吗？”  
“我不是猫，我是人。”黑猫严肃道。  
……真的，毫无说服力。

四，

“从这里往东走一天就能找到去森林的路，至少地图上看是这样。”  
一人一猫坐在嘈杂酒馆的角落里，辛格尔德将自己带的地图摊开，上面在他们一路走过的地方，上面已经乱七八糟地标注了不少记号。如果这张图是准确的，那么他们离森林已经很近了。  
“我一直有个问题。”黑猫用爪子戳了戳地图上的某处。“这个‘易守难攻’是什么意思，还有这里，为什么标注着什么补给线和天然关隘之类的……”  
“……啊，这个大概是在学校里留下来的习惯……总而言之这样比较方便避开山贼吧……”某人远目。  
“……”希望维尔丹的王族不要哪天不开眼来招惹这个家伙。  
猫一屁股坐在地图上，仰起脸来盯着他：“说起来，其实，你可以变成什么动物？这一路上从来都没听你提起过，难道你是没有继承能力吗？”  
“那倒不是，只是我比较喜欢当人而已。”  
“哦……”  
“你也不是因为喜欢才变成这样的吧，是为了对我保密才……”  
“当猫比较有趣。”  
黑猫哼哼唧唧地说。然后，毫无防备地又被辛格尔德拎了起来。  
“所以你这个家伙其实到底是谁啊？干嘛不能变成人呢，我不会汇报给王子的。来嘛，变一个看看嘛。你其实就是真猫吧。”  
四只爪子在空气中乱挥，可惜抓不到对面那个家伙：“放开我你这个混蛋！！！”  
辛格尔德笑着松手，让拿他毫无办法的同伴跳回桌上。黑猫暴跳如雷，在桌子上转着圈圈语无伦次地说着什么，但他这样做反而显得更可爱了。说不定，还真是当只猫比较适合他。  
在这时候，酒馆里忽然安静了下来。辛格尔德抬起头，才留意到有好几道目光在射向自己。  
黑猫也赶紧闭上了嘴，假装一只无辜的猫望了过去。  
酒馆里的客人好像一下就走了个七七八八，剩下来的都是满脸横肉的大汉，好像是存心冲着某人来的。  
“不会吧……”  
辛格尔德有些震惊，自己好像也没有多高调啊，什么时候惹上的这些家伙？  
“看吧，我就叫你对他们赶尽杀绝的……”黑猫在一旁压低声音说道。  
“……？？？”  
其中一个人拖着把斧子站了起来。将那把看起来就不适宜酒馆尺寸的斧子狠狠地顿到了他面前。  
“今天在街上多管闲事的那个人就是你吧？我们兄弟看上的女人，是你让她逃跑了？”  
“遇到那种事，不出手的人才有问题吧。”  
“哼，你以为那个小妞只是我们带回去玩玩吗？告诉你吧，是刚德鲁夫王子下的命令，让我们搜集美女，你竟然跟王子作对，是不是活得不耐烦了？”  
“刚德鲁夫王子？”辛格尔德听到这个名字怔了怔。“不会吧……是那个家伙吗……”  
“哦？你也知道王子的事情吗？”  
“嗯，我听艾婷说过。”辛格尔德深沉地看向远方。“据说维尔丹有个王子因为长得太丑，和各大王国想联姻一直被人拒绝，然后他一怒之下就派人进攻尤古维想去把艾婷抢回来，但是被布丽姬德拿着弓射成了筛子……我当时还很紧张带着人去帮忙来着，结果只是蹭了他们家几顿饭就回来了……”  
“……”  
“但就算这样也不该到街上去抢未婚少女吧，这样是不对的。”  
“够了！总，总之，你得付出代价才行。识趣的话现在就投降，这里已经被包围了！你要是反抗的话，我们就烧了这家酒馆，所以你是逃不出去的。”  
如果没看错的话，辛格尔德发现酒馆的老板抱着脑袋钻到了柜台后……想想看他在这里开店好像挺不容易的，万一将酒馆烧坏了自己可没有钱赔给他。  
“好吧，我投降就是了。”辛格尔德举起双手。黑猫用爪子狠狠地挠了他一下，估计是在嫌弃他这毫无斗志的态度。

于是他就被绑着双手扔进了大牢里，当然，行李什么的也被没收了。  
某位同伴当然也来看过他，对话如下。  
“拜托……能不能帮我逃出去……”辛格尔德使用自己最无辜的眼神看过去。  
“你这个白痴，我当初怎么会选上你这么白痴的人来执行任务。”  
“不要这样，要是酒馆被烧了的话老板怎么办，体谅一下他吧。”  
……骑士小说里都不是这样写的啊！谁跟人打起来之前还管酒馆老板的事！你一定是个假的骑士吧！  
黑猫疯狂腹诽，但脑子还是转动了起来。  
“也有个办法，你可以变成动物不是吗，如果变的话就能摆脱这些绳子了。顺便，离开的话应该也不会有人怀疑，除非你是那种野生不常见的……”  
“……我拒绝。”  
“为什么拒绝。”  
“因为不想变……”  
“那就再见吧。我之前逛到王子的房间里听他手下说了，你大概会被当成古兰贝尔的间谍处刑，那个地图就是证据。所以我一开始就警告你来着。”  
黑猫恨铁不成钢地说完，直接转身溜达出了牢房。  
“等等？！那你变成人帮我解开这绳子也不一样吗！喂！你这家伙也太过分了吧！别走！我们不是同伴吗！……”

五，

第二天早晨，维尔丹的大王子刚德鲁夫接到禀报，从古兰贝尔来的使者求见。刚德鲁夫虽然平时胡作非为，但对这路人却不敢怠慢，只得让对方进来。  
来的使者是个二十多岁的年轻人，一袭黑衣，一头红色的长发，外表虽然俊秀，却有种令人不敢亲近的气势。此人自称维尔托玛的当家阿尔维斯，是受亚兹穆尔国王和克尔特王子的命令来访的。理由吗，当然是“为了维护两国的和平”之类的。  
刚德鲁夫看到这种举止文雅的小白脸，内心当然是不爽的：“这些事情你找我父王说就行了。那么，我派人将你护送到维尔丹王都去就可以了吧。”  
阿尔维斯一脸虚伪地笑着：“不过，之前有些事情，好像让王子您产生了误会。”  
“什么事情？”  
“是这样的，我有一个手下，似乎被你们当成古兰贝尔的奸细抓了起来。”  
“……手下？难道就是那个之前闹事的人……”  
“嗯，他是席亚非的辛格尔德，虽然其实没什么用脑子少根筋又严重不靠谱，但好歹也是个有身份的家伙。其实之前您在尤古维的事情，我们这里也有听说过。发生那种事，我实在为您感到遗憾。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“辛格尔德是尤古维家两姐妹的朋友，这次来是代替她们向您表达歉意。其实呢，布丽姬德小姐也并不想那么粗暴的，只是她们那样的身份难免有些矜持就对了……”  
阿尔维斯信口开河，然后就看着对面的王子露出白痴一样的眼神。  
“呃……布丽姬德……并没有生气？”他难以置信地说。  
“啊，反正差不多是吧，古兰贝尔的贵族小姐都是那样的嘛。”嗯，如果回头布丽姬德听说了要找人算账，也找不到我头上来……辛格尔德你自己好自为之吧。  
“是这样啊，那看来我错怪他了。不过，他打伤了我的人，也不能就这么放过他。”  
“要不然这样吧，您写一封信给席亚非，告诉拜隆公爵和艾斯琳小姐，说辛格尔德被维尔丹的人抓了起来，要想他回去的话就乖乖交上赎金……如何？”  
刚德鲁夫陷入沉思：“嗯嗯，这个办法倒是不错。”  
“那就赶紧写吧。”阿尔维斯催促他。真想看看席亚非家尤古维家和阿古斯托利亚的某国会不会一起对维尔丹宣战。  
“咦，但我不太懂古兰贝尔的文字，你认识翻译吗？”  
阿尔维斯差点喷出来，硬生生地憋了回去，换成一声咳嗽。  
“所以，那个所谓的地图其实是……”  
“啊？什么地图？”  
“……那个，这个……要不还是算了……还是把这家伙交给我吧……我会好好让他向您道歉的……”

辛格尔德直到来到城堡中都还是一脸困惑。直到他拿回了自己的行李，被带进了大厅，看到刚德鲁夫站在那里，还是没搞清楚到底发生了什么。  
侍从面无表情地向他解释了事情的经过，辛格尔德追问：“阿尔维斯？他从王都跑到这个地方来了？”  
“嗯，应该是他没错，毕竟他持有巴哈拉王家的信物。”侍从说。  
“那个家伙说你是古兰贝尔的使者，所以我才特别把你放出来了。”刚德鲁夫冷冷地说。“算你小子运气比较好，以后别再多管闲事了。”

走出城堡门，辛格尔德看到了黑猫蹲在墙头，居高临下地看着他：“我就知道，你这家伙没那么容易死。”  
“别提了……”辛格尔德叹了口气。“没当场把那个王子揍成猪头已经用光了我人生的全部忍耐力。”  
“哟，就那么讨厌那个家伙吗？”  
“某种程度上是的。你看他怎么样对待人民的？如果这就是维尔丹的继承人，那么将来这个国家也要完蛋了。”  
黑猫默默地跳下来，落到了他的肩膀上。  
“等这次事情结束了，要找阿尔维斯道谢才行。”辛格尔德又说。“为什么他也在维尔丹，好像太巧合了一点。”  
“嗯……啊哈哈哈……真的好巧啊。”某只猫的语气仿佛有些深沉。  
“其实我在王都的时候早就想认识他了。毕竟他年纪轻轻就当上了家族族长，王子好像也很信任他。可惜，只在社交场合见过几次面。”  
“那认识以后呢？”  
“要是合适的话，说不定能成为朋友吧。总觉得那个人一直都很难以接近。像他那样的人，就不会觉得孤独吗？”  
“话说回来，你就觉得今天是单纯的巧合吗……”黑猫的语气更深沉了。  
辛格尔德扭过头，盯着他看了两秒钟。  
“嗯？应该不会是你吧？我听说维尔托玛家已经有一百多年没出有化身能力的人了。”  
“哦……我只是想确定一下你是不是真的像看起来一样什么都没想。”说罢，黑猫晃动了一下身体。“把我弄进包里我要睡觉了。”  
“等等，又怎么了？”  
“今天和白痴说话太多，我有点累……”

六，

不知不觉，又经过数日的旅行，他们终于抵达了精灵之森。  
这片参天的森林遍布着动物的足迹，几乎只有少数人会在这里居住，而且保持着比山外居民更原始的生活习惯。辛格尔德询问了当地的猎人，沿着动物踩出的小径，一路往森林深处探去。  
“你看，我们越是前进，那些大型动物的足迹就越少。看样子，它们都在避开着森林里的什么东西。”辛格尔德指着地面说。  
“我觉得这些都是普通的泥土。你到底怎么这么了解的？”黑猫也看了看那个地方，但什么信息都没看出来。  
“小的时候经常去打猎。对了，你看看那里的草丛，那里的草都倒下了对吧？还有灌木也是，好像被什么东西踩过。”  
那个足迹非常大，绝对是一个庞然大物制造的。倒下的灌木叶子已经枯黄，看样子是过了有一段时间了。辛格尔德沿着那足迹，发现了更多的那只动物行动的痕迹。  
那东西本能地让他有点警惕，他折了根树枝当作拐杖，小心翼翼地进入森林深处。不一会，他们接近了一条小溪，它在森林中轻快地流淌着，发出潺潺的水声。  
渡过小溪再度前行，前面的坡度开始放缓。辛格尔德再走了一段时间，越过一处灌木丛，视野陡然开阔，他看到了一处宝蓝色的湖泊，如同镜子一样，毫不走样地映着晴朗的天空。  
他站了一会，轻柔的风就这样拂过面孔，带着泥土和树木的气息。  
这就像是在梦中所见的某种景色一样。他走向湖边，发现了前几天所见的那位少女就坐在那里。她赤着的双足浸在水里，长长的银发散落在身后，她的眼睛也注视着湖泊，好像同样沉浸在目前的风景之中。不过，如果这真的是一副风景画，她才是为这张画注入了灵魂的东西，整个湖泊似乎都因为她的注视而有了生命。  
辛格尔德发现自己其实并不想前进，似乎害怕惊扰了她一样。但是，那足迹，通往的地方是这里……  
他踏上了两步，终于试着开口。  
“请问，你……”  
少女回过头，看到了他，怔住了。  
“啊，我没有恶意的。”辛格尔德看到她似乎又想逃跑，赶紧地说道。“只是想问问你，有没有见过……”  
少女低着头，似乎要说些什么，但是，一道光芒突然包围了她。辛格尔德被那道光刺得睁不开眼睛，本能地扭过了头。  
然后，那片湖的平静湖面被某种庞然大物打破了。  
巨大的银龙展开翅膀，带着一大片湖水冲天而起。辛格尔德和他身旁的猫一起被水浇了一身。他们眼睁睁地看着它在天空中不断盘旋着，扇动翅膀的风压将湖面吹得难以平静。  
辛格尔德努力仰着脸看它，从没见过那么大那么美丽的生物……他被深深地震撼，比起刚才看到那片湖时的惊讶更甚一筹。  
你有没有见过龙？

“啊……她飞走了。”  
半晌之后，他们两个总算意识到了问题的实质。  
“似乎是往湖的对面去了，我们去那里看看吧。”辛格尔德说。这是他在踏入维尔丹以来第一次这么积极主动地想完成任务。  
要到那里去也不容易，他沿着湖岸走了半天，到太阳快要下山的时候，才真正地走到湖的对面去。而在这个方向似乎有一些人能走的小径。再穿过一段森林之后，他们看到了真正的道路，属于某个小村子的道路。  
在森林之中，也有着这样一个隐居的地方。  
若不是因为那条龙，他们是找不到这个世外桃源来的吧。

辛格尔德走进村子，在村口看到一位老人，正低着头在某个井边打水。  
“请问，这位老人家，这个地方是在哪里？”  
“你怎么找到这儿来的？”老人放下了水桶，直起腰，仔细地打量着他。“嗯，你就是那孩子说的人吧……怪不得。”  
“咦？怪不得什么？”辛格尔德觉得有些莫名其妙。  
“怎么说呢，你去见她的话，大概会让她很困扰的。我是这个村子的长老，有什么事情的话，今晚来我家吧，我会把知道的都告诉你的。”

七，

辛格尔德接受了一次意料之外的丰盛招待，有一些山里打猎回来的猎物，也有一些他说不上名字来的奇怪蔬菜，再佐以少量的作物和香料，是相当不错的一餐了。村子里还住着一些人，对他这个生面孔都十分好奇，辛格尔德路过他们的窗前，就能感觉到仿佛有几双眼睛在盯着自己。  
一盏油灯之下，一人一猫正襟危坐，等着听老人讲的故事。  
“该从哪儿说起好呢？那是很久远的事情了。实际上，这片土地上曾经有龙生活过，在和人类的杂居中，他们逐渐地互相影响，人类拥有了龙族的能力，龙族也有了人类的一些个性。  
但在漫长的日子过去之后，某个人类拥有了一条强大的龙的力量，他决定依靠这种力量统治人类。最后他做到了，在这片大陆上建立了一座帝国。帝国的残酷统治持续了数百年，无数人死去，但人类的力量太脆弱了，没有办法推翻帝国。  
帝国上层有一个人看到了这种情况，决心终结这一切，于是他离开了王室，在精灵之森隐居。他将与龙族交易力量的办法教给了人类……而另一方面，其他一些龙也挑选出勇者，来帮助他们反抗帝国的统治。你在历史书上学过这样的故事吗？”  
辛格尔德点了点头。  
“但，其实当时背弃了帝国的圣者麦拉，在这个村子里留下了后裔。他害怕这份力量被有野心的人再度利用，因此立下了禁忌，让他的后裔不得随便离开村子。大概在二、三十年前，这个村里生活着一位少女，她厌倦了村子中的无聊生活，到了外面的世界……我们有许多年没有得到她的音讯了。直到终于有一天，她回来了……但那个时候，她已经怀着身孕，变得非常虚弱。生下孩子没有多久之后，她就死掉了。  
“那孩子就是你们白天所见到的女孩……她叫蒂娅多拉，是她母亲临终时留下的名字。我们尽力抚养这个孩子……等到十多岁的时候，发现她拥有出乎意料的力量。她似乎可以变成完全的龙……就像你们今天见到的那样。”  
“意思就是，之前的其他人都不能变化吗？”  
“是的，自那会开始，大概已经有几百年没有过这种事情了……我们只能猜测，这孩子的父亲让这血统发生了什么变化。”  
辛格尔德陷入了沉思。他忽然想起了黑猫之前说过的话，似乎理解了王子为什么要下那个命令了。  
“不过，呃，有点尴尬的是，她好像还不能控制自己的能力。我们也帮不上她的忙。所以她会像那样毫无预兆地变化。今天没有吓到你吧？”  
“被吓了一跳呢。”辛格尔德坦率地说。  
“啊……其实她在情绪激动时就会那样。主要是她在村子里长大，对外界的事物不熟悉，特别是对异性没有什么概念。恐怕……不敢和你多说话的原因，是因为害羞吧。”  
“咦？……难道说……”  
“哎呀，毕竟你和维尔丹那些粗俗的男人们不太一样。”老人意味深长地说。“那孩子看到你这样的人，有什么想法也不一定呢。”  
旁边的某只猫听到这里，突然凶残地挠了一下他。  
不过辛格尔德没感觉到，他已经呆若木鸡了。

八，

“所以说，应该怎么办呢……”  
少女抱着膝盖坐在村子外的树下，陷入深深的纠结当中。  
说实话，偷偷溜出村子的后果并不太美好。外面的世界并不如想象中的有趣。若不是某个人突然出现的话，她很可能就要被迫在玛法城暴露身份了。  
但是，那人却让她十分迷惑，因为他和村子里的男人们看起来不一样。具体哪里不一样，她却也说不上来。只知道在看到他的时候，就会突然觉得很慌乱。  
她已经从别人的口中得知他到村子来了，可是，他来到这里是有什么目的呢？希望不是为了今天的事情才好。  
但若真是这样，她大概又会觉得失望吧。  
“唉……”少女深深地叹了口气。自从抚养她长大的婆婆去世后，她就失去了商谈这种问题的对象。  
“怎么了，一大早就在这里叹气？”  
她吓了一跳，这个声音就在身边响起，她四处张望，却没看到有人影。  
“我就在这里。”  
她终于发现了，一只黑猫正蹲在她旁边的草丛里，看起来就像一个影子，但两只眼睛却亮得出奇。  
“猫……猫会说话……”少女呆呆地说。  
“喂喂，你都会变成龙了，猫会说话到底有什么奇怪的？”黑猫没好气地说道。“真是的，为什么我最近一直都在遇见笨蛋呢？”  
“原……原来是这样……那，您是来找我的吗？”  
“嗯。有一些事情想告诉你。”黑猫在草丛里坐了下来。“其实，我和某个白痴是从古兰贝尔来的，为的就是要将你带回王都巴哈拉去。”  
“但为什么……我从来都没去过古兰贝尔……”  
“这和你的身世有关系……你很有可能是克尔特王子的独生女，也就是说，是古兰贝尔王室的唯一继承人。”  
“咦？会不会弄错了？……我只是个平凡的人而已。”  
“你就没有怀疑过吗？自己那种力量的来源是什么，或者对自己的身世没有什么好奇的吗？”  
“小时候问过养大我的婆婆，不过她叫我不要多问。”  
“那就对了。”黑猫说。“她一定是知道这件事情的，说不定甚至知道你母亲和王子的关系。”  
他将自己所知道的东西全部告诉了她。蒂娅多拉低下头，那些陌生的信息，似乎令她有些不知所措。  
“那个……猫先生。”她终于开口。“能不能让我再想一想？关于您说的事情，我也想问一问长老。”  
“嗯，不过，你得尽快做出决定了。现在国王身体不太好了，可能随时都会倒下。王子是希望他在人生的最后关头能见一下孙女，才派我过来的。对了，这个消息你也别说出去，毕竟也算是王室的机密。”  
少女乖乖地点了点头。  
黑猫用一只小爪子搭了搭她的手：“好孩子。”  
从声音里透露出来的是稍许的温柔，连他自己都觉得有些意外。

他们不知道蒂娅多拉和长老具体谈了些什么，只知道第二天，她就同意了和他们一起去古兰贝尔。不过，这样一来，问题就产生了。  
“不，我还是不能和辛格尔德先生见面……我有种感觉，只要一见到他，我又会控制不住自己的。”  
她叹着气说道，语气听起来很是沮丧。她将黑猫抱过来放在膝盖上，摸着他柔顺的皮毛。现在他们坐在一块被太阳晒得暖烘烘的石头上，周围是一片开着野花的空地。按照蒂娅多拉的说法，这是只有她才知道的秘密地方。  
说实话，要是别人像这样摸他的毛，他早就一爪子过去了。但少女天真无邪的样子让他不好意思抗拒，只好就这么趴在那里。  
“嗯……虽然不知道那家伙有什么地方好的，但，这确实是个问题。要是带你回去的话，一路上又不能没人照顾……”  
“我确实也还没有自信自己到古兰贝尔去。”少女很诚实地说道。连村子都没出过几次，根本不了解外面的世界，她还是很有自知之明的。  
黑猫站了起来：“那就没办法了……只能试试这样了。我也能变成人类，说不定能让我来……”  
“咦，等等，你也可以？”  
“不过麻烦的地方在于我也是男人。所以……总之先试试看吧。”  
“我……我会尽力的。”  
她闭上眼睛，不去看黑猫变成人的过程。这段时间以来，黑猫的只言片语也透露了一些他们神奇的能力，但还从没见过他变成人的样子……真的，突然觉得好奇了起来。  
“可以了吗？”  
“嗯，可以了。”一个冷淡的声音说。“睁开眼睛吧。千万不要变成龙。”  
她睁开了眼睛，一个英俊的年轻人站在那里。他留着一头及肩的红发，双眸也是同样的，宝石般的颜色。肤色有些苍白，仿佛许久没见过阳光了，但这也无损于他精致的外貌。  
说实话，这应该是她见过的最好看的人类了吧。少女呆呆地看着对方，然后说：“和我想象的……不太一样。”  
阿尔维斯站在那里，面无表情：“看来，见到我的时候就没事嘛。”  
“不是您说不要变成龙的吗？”  
“虽然话是这样说，但是……”  
但是这种突然想哭的感觉是怎么回事……阿尔维斯特别深沉地想。

九，

不过，也许这样一来，问题就解决了。  
阿尔维斯（猫形态）给两位当事人解说了一下现在的情况。看样子，得由他自己将公主护送回国去。  
辛格尔德接受了这个提议，不过看起来情绪有些低落，大概是因为感觉到自己莫名地被嫌弃了吧。  
他说：“如果是这样的话，我可以先回去准备一下，你们还能在村子里多待一段时间。”  
阿尔维斯不知道为什么油然而生一股歉意，想想看席亚非家的小少爷这一路没靠随从，纯粹靠自己一个人的力量将他们带来，也挺不容易的。一般的贵族子弟都是养尊处优长大的，辛格尔德已经算是相当地能吃苦耐劳了。  
“等我们回国的时候会顺便来席亚非一趟的。到时候，她说不定就能摆脱现在的困扰了。”于是他伸爪子搭在辛格尔德的手上以示安慰。  
辛格尔德点点头，严肃地说：“不过我还有一个问题想知道……其实，你到底是公的还是母的？”  
阿尔维斯差点喷出来：“等等你到现在都还不知道？！”  
“没有呀，因为我一直拿你当猫看待。只有在刚才才想起来这个问题……”说起来想确认猫的性别挺简单的，不过辛格尔德出于对动物的尊重一直没这样做过。“嗯，如果是母猫的话，那我就能理解你为什么要隐藏了。”毕竟女孩子单身进入维尔丹确实挺不方便的。  
阿尔维斯那点可有可无的歉意顿时烟消云散，取而代之的是强烈的烧了这家伙的冲动。  
“幸好回去的时候不用对着你了真是太好了……”  
他咬牙切齿地说。

就这样，在数天后，阿尔维斯秘密地带着未来的公主离开了村子。由于担心两个人的外貌会引来不必要的麻烦，他们都尽量挑选避开人的地方来赶路。  
幸好来的时候也已经走过一趟了，下山的路并不算麻烦，他们悄悄地寻找合适的路线进入了玛法城。在这里稍作休息，之后就是很长的一段穿越半个国家的旅途了。  
“今天走这么长的路怎么样？会不会很累？”  
两人在一处旅店稍作歇息。阿尔维斯决定，不管怎么样，他都得先对未来的公主好一点。毕竟看现在的情势，她很有可能就是古兰贝尔王家的下一任继承人了。讨好她肯定没有什么坏处。再说了，她本来也挺招人喜欢的。  
“还好。”蒂娅多拉乖巧地坐在角落里，斗篷盖住了她的头发和大半张脸，说是这样不引人注目，怎么好像变得更令人在意了。“不过，我可以变成龙直接飞回去哦，你坐在我的背上就可以……”  
“……不用了吧。我可不想王子到时候和我说，‘叫你去保护公主的，结果你竟然敢让公主载着你回来？！’什么的……”  
阿尔维斯面无表情地吐槽，少女被他的语气逗笑了。  
“说起来，王子殿下是个什么样的人呢？我一直都没见过他来着。”  
“克尔特王子吗……应该从何说起呢？你从我这里，应该得不到公正的评价吧。我小时候，父亲去世以后，他有段时间特别照顾我……”  
阿尔维斯忽然觉得有种明显的自我厌恶，他不想再往下说了。只要是和童年有关的回忆，无一不会勾起某些负面的情绪。不知道为什么，他不想在她面前流露出这样阴暗的一面。  
“总之，他应该会对你很好的。至于到底是怎样的人，你就需要自己去感受了。”  
“我不太明白，不过，会像村子里的大家那样温柔吗？”  
“……也许吧。但他毕竟是个王子。”  
蒂娅多拉不再问了，她明显感觉到阿尔维斯的语气带着种深刻而复杂的情绪。在村子里的人都很善良淳朴，几乎没有谁的感情不是一望见底的。她还是第一次遇到阿尔维斯这类难以理解的人。他那份太过于锋利的智慧，就像是给自己的心灵垒起一座迷宫，绝大多数时候，都显得那么令人生畏。自己只是一直笨拙地在那道迷宫之外徘徊，怎么都找不到入口在哪里。  
还是第一次碰见这样的人。  
阿尔维斯则诧异于突然的沉默，他悲哀地发现，自己完全不懂得怎样正确地和女孩子相处。

十，

“那两个家伙，就这样没问题吗……”  
他在黑暗中的视觉并没有猫那样清晰，不过在别的感官则更为敏锐一些。他留意到，两个人在旅馆中歇息，阿尔维斯特地为少女安排了一个最为靠里面的房间。楼下的位置只是一些商旅，看样子并没有什么奇怪的。  
但辛格尔德实在是不得不吐槽，这两个家伙就算再怎么掩饰自己，也掩饰不了长相和气质。蒂娅多拉还几乎是个小孩子就算了，阿尔维斯在这方面倒真是完全的外行。  
不过话说回来为什么偏偏是阿尔维斯！？  
要说自己这辈子最不想招惹的人，维尔托玛公爵绝对是榜上有名。当年辛格尔德在王都的时候没少听说过这人的传闻，据说他很小的时候就继承了爵位，自身才华出众头脑聪明，深得王子的信赖，后来年纪轻轻就当上了王都卫队的指挥官。不过，绝大多数想和他亲近的人都碰了钉子。  
辛格尔德也没有例外，他俩在某一次社交舞会上见过面，两人（不约而同地）为了躲避烦人的舞会邀约躲到了同一个隐蔽的角落里。辛格尔德早就对他很好奇，于是开口搭话，结果只收获了阿尔维斯几句冷淡的社交辞令。  
不过他并没有因为这种事记恨阿尔维斯，只是觉得这个人实在是难以亲近而已。  
也正因为如此，自己当然不会将调戏了一路的某只动物和那个冷冰冰的公爵大人联系到一起……这一路上他把黑猫撸到炸毛的事儿可没少，万一阿尔维斯是个记仇的人的话……  
不不不还是以后再想这个可怕的问题吧……  
辛格尔德努力压抑着各种恐怖的联想。  
当前有更令人在意的事情，就是维尔丹不寻常的动静。  
他比另两个人更早回到玛法城，却听说最近这里调来了一支军队。按说现在维尔丹和古兰贝尔是盟国，应该并没有什么异常的军事行动才是。联想到阿尔维斯假传圣旨忽悠刚德鲁夫的行为，总觉得自己不能就这样什么都不做。

他以动物的身份在军营附近游荡，但没听见什么特殊的情报，正发愁的时候，他发现一个年轻人带着弓到了刚德鲁夫的城中。  
虽然这人看上去没什么特别的地方，但弓弦和腰带上的一些配饰却显示出他是个有些身份的人。于是，辛格尔德偷偷地跟在他的身后进了城。  
那人也发现了他，不过，似乎并没有像其他人一样感觉到什么威胁。他冲着辛格尔德挥了挥手，对身边的随从说道：“这家伙真是奇怪，为什么从早上开始就一直跟着我？”  
“确实很少见，也许是扎姆卡殿下有什么吸引了它吧。”一个随从回答。  
“不过，维尔丹有这种品种的狗？还是狼？”扎姆卡好奇地盯着它。  
以他所见，这家伙的体型以狗来说实在是大了些，但又比一般的狼要小，长着和狼仿佛的灰白相间的毛，看起来很漂亮。它看起来并不是很凶恶，一路上也没发出过声音，很少见到这样沉静的动物。  
“据说这是一种古兰贝尔贵族饲养的猎犬，我们国家很少见，以前我在那边的商人口中听说过。”那个年长的侍从回答道。  
“咦？那怎么会跑到这里来，难道也是商人们带过来的？”  
扎姆卡忍不住又看了几眼，但那家伙感应到他们的眼神，迅速地转身跑掉了。大概，是在观察自己有没有东西投喂它吧……维尔丹的三王子默默地想。  
他是来传递父亲巴东王的指示的。国王年迈之后，就已经决定了让扎姆卡成为下一任继承人，因此将他的两个兄长都派遣到别的城市，而将扎姆卡留在了身边。这一举措的含义，国内所有人都是心照不宣。  
而且，其实扎姆卡原本是国王长子所生的孩子，继承权本来就在其他人前面，国王在他年幼时将他收为养子，其含义无非是为了保护当时的他。到了这个时候，也就没有这层顾虑了。  
当然，对刚德鲁夫而言，这是更加雪上加霜的一件事。他们这纸糊的兄弟关系根本就没有感情可言，扎姆卡在现在这个时候就更加不受欢迎了。  
收到了父亲的命令，他的神情也同样地阴沉：“是吗……那个糊涂老爸仍然怕着古兰贝尔吗……哼，我倒是要看看他们能怎么办。传我的命令！所有人封锁玛法城，全力搜索古兰贝尔的使者，还有，一定要找到那条龙藏身的地方！”

十一，

阿尔维斯即使当回了人类，也是不折不扣的夜行动物。即使身体很疲倦，他仍然失眠了。总觉得这样和衣躺着，好像少了些什么……  
他睁着眼睛呆望着天花板，脑子里盘踞着各种各样的事。忽然，窗外传来一阵杂乱的脚步声，而且也传来了火把的亮光。仍旧清醒的他马上就感觉到了，有什么不对劲。  
阿尔维斯立即坐起身来，望向外面，却见到是一队整齐的，军队模样的人围在外头的街道上，有人在朝旅馆的方向比划着什么。他想起来，当初在去见刚德鲁夫的时候就看到过这样一些人。  
果然，还是出了什么问题。  
他立即赶到蒂娅多拉的房间去用力敲门，她匆匆忙忙地拉开房门，见到阿尔维斯站在外面便是一愣。阿尔维斯一手拿着旅馆里的蜡烛，另一只空着的手粗暴地将她拽了出来。  
“那些家伙来了，从后门赶紧走。”  
她来不及问“那些家伙”是谁，就本能地跟着阿尔维斯跑了起来。两个人赶到旅馆的后面，却发现那道门锁上了。而他俩都听见了前面的喧闹，那些家伙似乎已经冲进旅馆里来了。  
“退到我后面。”阿尔维斯将烛台递到蒂娅多拉手里，从怀里取出了魔法书。随着爆炸的巨响，木门彻底碎裂开来。两个人冲了出去，却见到了外面依旧是火光通明。对面是一堆弓箭手拿着箭指着这里。  
“啧……”阿尔维斯皱起眉头。像这种麻烦的场景，只有他一个人的话倒是能够跑掉，但蒂娅多拉就麻烦了。他小心地挡住她，在这堆人中间寻找发号施令的那个。  
然后他认出了站在那里的刚德鲁夫。  
“哟，想不到这么快就见面了，阿尔维斯大人。”对面那家伙也没打算隐藏，得意洋洋地说。“放心吧，我们不打算为难古兰贝尔的使者，只要你跟我们回去一趟就行了。”  
“是吗？殿下深夜来访，到底是有何雅兴？”  
“别怪我啊，这都是父亲大人的指示。其实，前些日子有人凑巧在山上看见了龙的身形，再加上您的突然出现，他老人家觉得一定要弄清楚这两件事而已。”  
阿尔维斯翻了翻白眼，原来是那次某个人变成龙的事情被人看见了……要是单纯的只有自己的话，那还可以用某人冒充他招摇撞骗来搪塞过去，但两件事一起发生，指望巴东王那样的人物忽略过去就完全不现实了。  
毕竟，有关于龙的传说，在这片大陆上可是无人不晓的。  
看来自己的运气还真是差啊……  
“咦，原来维尔丹真有龙什么的？竟然不是传说吗？”阿尔维斯故作无辜地问道。“我其实也是今天才知道这种事呢。”  
“那么你身后那个少女呢？能将她交给我吗？”  
“我不明白，她和这件事又有什么关系？”  
“哼，若不是重要的人的话，将她交给我不就可以了，我一定会好好地待她的。你也懂的吧？”  
阿尔维斯的脸色在火光照耀下变得阴沉了起来，顿时理解了辛格尔德当初的怒气值……说实话，他现在的感觉比起“想要揍这家伙一顿”严重多了。  
“不，我不懂你在说什么，王子殿下。”阿尔维斯露出了十分完美的微笑。“而且，我和某个家伙有一点决定性的不同。”  
“什么不同？”  
“我可不介意这家旅店被人烧掉。”  
说罢，阿尔维斯迅速地后退，拉着蒂娅多拉闪到了墙壁后面。几支箭几乎是擦着他俩嗖嗖地就飞了进来，看来刚德鲁夫这次也是认真的。  
前门也有人涌了进来，阿尔维斯拖着少女上楼，顺手放了把火，趁沿着楼梯蔓延的火势稍稍阻住了追兵的脚步，他俩来到了二楼的位置。  
“继续往上。”  
他们到了走廊尽头，阿尔维斯进入房间，推开了窗子。  
“现在怎么办……”蒂娅多拉还没遇见过这种状况，一脸的茫然失措。  
“你能够变成龙飞走吗？”阿尔维斯观察了一下窗外的情形，恐怕，只能运用这个方法了。  
“我刚刚就试过了，但不知为什么，好像不……不太受控制……”  
阿尔维斯努力忍住吐血的冲动，将少女拉到身前，搭着她的肩膀，用自己能表现出的最深情的表情凝视着她。  
“……这样可以吗？”  
“……”尴尬的沉默说明了一切。  
“果然没有效果……啊，那麻烦你想想辛格尔德。”  
“等、等等……！为什么突然……”  
“赶紧想好吗拜托。”  
“但是他不在我也……”  
“等等，是在说我吗？”一个声音插入了两人之间。

阿尔维斯面无表情地回过头：“……你到底是怎么出现的。”  
“等会我再解释……”辛格尔德贴到墙边闪过两支射来的箭。“他们似乎上来了，不过楼梯烧掉了一次能来的人不多。”  
他一边说着，一边将握着的剑横在身前。除了这把剑，他还带来了一面盾牌，似乎能发挥上一点防护的作用。不过仔细看的话，这盾牌好像是从旅馆厨房里顺来的一个锅盖……算了。  
“那你有什么计划吗？”阿尔维斯没抱太大希望地问着。  
“我杀出去，你掩护我身后。”  
“……”  
等等他是认真的吗？？？这个计划是不是比没有计划还要更糟糕一些？？？  
阿尔维斯悲哀地发现自己好像认命了，挥手召唤出两枚火球，将那两个爬上来的弓箭手给炸了下去。  
从这个位置居高临下倒是挺适合魔法发挥的。有辛格尔德守着入口，他能专心往下丢魔法对付那些拿弓箭的敌人，一时间那些人似乎也无法奈何得了他们。不过，辛格尔德说的“杀出去”好像也难以实现。对方冲击了几次之后就不再派人上来了，而是依仗人数优势继续守在旅馆外面。  
“那些家伙该不会想放火吧？”阿尔维斯看到下面没动静了，到房间里看了看窗子。“要是真放的话我们肯定跑不了。”  
“很有可能……”辛格尔德点了点头。“所以说，要么投降，要么只能冲出去了。”  
“然后你会被弓箭射成刺猬。就算我也没办法一次性干掉那么多人。”  
“我有一个办法……大概……”蒂娅多拉怯生生地在他俩身后说。  
“嗯？如果你是说变成龙的话马上变就可以了。”  
“啊，不是……我可以用这根沉默杖……”  
另外两个人木然地一起看着她。  
“刚刚就想说的，但是你们都没在听……”  
“……”  
“……”

十二，

三人摸到一个守备薄弱的方向，从二楼的窗子落到地面。虽然守卫者立马发现了他们，在中了沉默之后，一时间却也没法发出声音。  
辛格尔德趁这个倒霉蛋还没反应过来，迅速上前拿着锅盖给他脑袋来了一下，对方一声不响地就晕了过去。  
旅馆后面是条小巷子，对面有一户门窗紧闭的人家，但被火魔法强行炸开了房门。所幸屋里也并没有人在，否则的话，沉默杖大概又需要消耗一次了。  
从这屋子的后面穿出去，基本上就离开了对手注目的范围。他们沿着路一直往城外狂奔，直到城墙下，都能看到旅馆处升起的滚滚浓烟。  
他们趁着城门口守备薄弱的时机杀出了城，利用的则是无耻的偷袭战术。守卫那边还没意识到他们已经逃了，自然有些松懈，辛格尔德伪装成路人上去跟人搭话，成功吸引了守卫的注意之后，后边火球和杖魔法就一起招呼了上来。  
估计这些家伙到醒过来都不知道发生了什么吧，假如他们还能清醒的话。

“先到这里吧……应该没人追来了。”辛格尔德说。他倒是还好，另外两个人都已经跑得上气不接下气了。  
眼前所见已是一片荒原，再往前走没多久就又是森林。他们终于停下了脚步，回头眺望着玛法城的方向。  
“所以说，今天的事情，你是怎么知道的？”  
辛格尔德将他这几天的经历原原本本说了一遍。他那天跟着扎姆卡溜进了城堡后，听到了刚德鲁夫的计划。不过那时候，旅馆的主人也已经报告了阿尔维斯他们的动向。  
“那家伙见的人多了，估计一看你们俩就认出来你们的身份。幸好刚德鲁夫召集军队花了一点时间，我才能抢在他们的前面。”  
“好吧……”阿尔维斯皱眉道。“那家伙去告密的结果就是自己的店被烧了，估计现在后悔都来不及吧。真不明白怎么还有人做这种蠢事。”  
辛格尔德扬了扬手里的锅盖：“那看样子这个也没必要还给他了吧。”  
“你可真是有骑士精神。”  
“要防御弓箭的话还是找个盾最有用，我本来还想给你们俩各找一个的，可惜那个厨房里就只剩一个锅了。”  
“不用一脸认真地说这种事……”

这个夜晚和之后的几天，他们看来只能露宿在森林里了。  
不过这倒不是什么大事，有火有武器，至少食物和安全都不是大问题。依靠森林里大树的遮蔽，这个后半夜倒也还不算太难过。  
“我在想一个问题。”阿尔维斯盯着火堆开口说道。“刚德鲁夫这会估计已经知道我们跑了，他会怎么做呢？既然公主在那附近被人看到了，那个村子估计也暴露了吧。”  
蒂娅多拉霍然一惊：“是说……长老他们有危险？”  
“嗯，也许吧。我可对那个王子的人品没什么信心。”  
“那么，我们要回去救他们吗？”少女急忙问道，脸上全是担忧的神情。  
“不。”阿尔维斯断然摇头。“你回去也没用，只是正中他们下怀而已。他们要找的始终是你，而不是村子里的人。”  
“可是，万一找不到我的话，那个王子会为难长老他们的吧……怎么办……”  
“只要往相反的方向思考就可以了。如果，他们知道我们去了别的方向，就不会去村子了吧。所以，你要以龙的身份飞向古兰贝尔，并且被他们看到……”

十三，

对这个计划，另外两人都提不出什么异议。  
但辛格尔德始终觉得有哪里不太对劲，至少，阿尔维斯说这句话的时候，眼神在火焰的映照之下闪闪发光，总觉得不是什么好兆头……  
又等了一会儿，阿尔维斯问：“那你们两个有问题么？”  
另两个人一起点头，感觉好像上课时答不出老师提问的学生。阿尔维斯扶额……然后恶狠狠地说：“其他的事情明天再说吧，去火堆那里，睡觉。”  
森林的地面显然不是很舒服的睡觉场所，不过，他们的公主殿下也不是那么娇气的人，她自己收集了一堆树叶，在火堆旁边躺下了，披风很容易地盖住了娇小的身躯。也许是太累了吧，她不一会就完全睡着了。阿尔维斯守着火堆观察着她，感觉实在无法把这个单纯又乖巧的少女和那头巨大的龙联系在一起。  
他知道自己今天晚上是不可能睡得着的，在独自一人的时候，他总是在思考着许多的事情。阿尔维斯固然聪明，但再怎样思虑万端，世界上也总有他解决不了的问题。  
旁边的树叶被拂过森林的风吹动着，发出海浪般的声音。随着这阵浪潮声，一个人来到火堆边上，挡住了火焰。  
“后半夜我来守着火堆，你去休息吧？”辛格尔德请示他。  
“不，不用了……我现在不想睡觉。”  
“真奇怪，你之前不都一天到晚在睡觉……”辛格尔德忽然想起这一路上的事情，赶紧住了口，然后偷偷观察阿尔维斯的表情。  
阿尔维斯没将脸转过来，而是凝望着火堆。他的侧脸在火光之上好像一幅画，画家用浓墨重彩的色调来塑造出精致的轮廓，又用晦暗的色调在眉眼间添上阴郁的情绪。辛格尔德顿时感觉到和蒂娅多拉一模一样的困惑，他无法弄懂此时的阿尔维斯究竟在想着什么。  
不过他的个性并不惮于问出口：“总觉得你好像在担心什么，是维尔丹的事吗？”  
“没有。”阿尔维斯冷淡地说。“维尔丹的事情还不值得我放在心上。”  
“那还有什么……该不会是王子那边……”  
“说起来，你不讨厌我吗？”  
“……？”辛格尔德一阵茫然。“讨厌你？”  
“毕竟，你已经发现了我的真实身份了吧。”  
“但是我为什么要讨厌你？”辛格尔德更加迷茫了，他之前和阿尔维斯好像根本不熟吧。  
“啊，就是三年前那次……”阿尔维斯说着转过脸来，死死地盯着他，然后看到了辛格尔德的样子。“你，不会根本已经，忘记了吧？”  
“……三年前，就是说我在王都那时候找你说话？”辛格尔德在他视线的压迫之下，努力地回忆了一下。“然后你拒绝了……？好像是这样吧，其他还有什么吗？”  
“正常来说，我那时候那么无礼，应该会生气吧？”  
辛格尔德有些无语：“就算是吧，这种事情也记不上三年啊……你会记得三年前别人和你说了什么吗？”  
“会啊。”阿尔维斯严肃地说。“会一直记得，然后找机会报复回去。”  
“……呵呵，呵呵。”辛格尔德干笑。这家伙活得是有多辛苦。“总之……就让那件事情过去吧。”  
“原来你真的只是笨蛋而已。”阿尔维斯远目了一下，接着又专心地去盯火堆了。

其实他很高兴。  
虽然高兴，但他同时又觉得难过。他知道这种温暖的感情，在他人生中已经算是很宝贵的了，但在辛格尔德的世界里，这根本不值一提。  
所以这段时光终究是无法留住的。他能毫无防备地面对这个世界的时间，也就只有那么一点点。剩下的都是风刀霜剑，算计和恶意。  
他甚至有那么些感激刚德鲁夫，让这段旅程能变得更长一点。

在这时候，他忽然回忆起一件事。  
在他还很小的时候，父母亲就永远地离开了，维尔托玛的当家位置落到了他的头上。那时候的阿尔维斯还不能真正理解这一切的意义。  
他失去了作为一个孩子的权力，开始学习怎样当好一个公爵。这一切很讨厌，一点都不有趣。凡是教过他的老师都夸奖他聪明，可这也并没有让他快乐。  
有一次，他被一个厌恶他的堂姐锁到了城堡的某个小屋子里。她在外面大喊“你就死在这里吧，这样的话维尔托玛家就是我的了”。阿尔维斯一个人害怕地发着抖，在那个屋子里待了很久。那房间又黑又冰冷，好像一口棺材将他关在里面。  
阿尔维斯还不能理解什么是死亡，可是他理解到了什么是孤单。他已经那样害怕了，可是没有一个人找到他，将他救出来。从今往后，他都只有这样独自存活下去。  
当他意识到那个事实的时候，身躯也突然变得很小。就像是为了回应他的觉悟一样，维尔托玛失落百年的力量在体内觉醒了。他顺着狭小的窗子，离开了那个房间。  
当他回过头注视那个地方的时候，突然对这个世界有了一种全新的感受。从那以后，他就开始喜欢上了当一只猫的感觉，不必操劳也不必忧虑，可以自由自在地做许多事情。人们对着他也不会有所保留，肆无忌惮地在他面前议论那些他父母的事情。阿尔维斯听了太多秘密，了解了太多人世炎凉，渐渐地也就变得冷漠起来。  
他也没有对任何人说出自己的身份，反正也没有需要和他分享秘密的朋友。  
那么，那时候会相信辛格尔德，是因为对这个人有种奇妙的直觉吗？  
还是说，他已经意识到，这个人和他自己是截然相反的类型？  
心中迟钝的痛楚发展成针刺一样的感觉，然后他发现了，那是对辛格尔德的嫉妒。


	2. Chapter 2

九，

不过，也许这样一来，问题就解决了。  
阿尔维斯（猫形态）给两位当事人解说了一下现在的情况。看样子，得由他自己将公主护送回国去。  
辛格尔德接受了这个提议，不过看起来情绪有些低落，大概是因为感觉到自己莫名地被嫌弃了吧。  
他说：“如果是这样的话，我可以先回去准备一下，你们还能在村子里多待一段时间。”  
阿尔维斯不知道为什么油然而生一股歉意，想想看席亚非家的小少爷这一路没靠随从，纯粹靠自己一个人的力量将他们带来，也挺不容易的。一般的贵族子弟都是养尊处优长大的，辛格尔德已经算是相当地能吃苦耐劳了。  
“等我们回国的时候会顺便来席亚非一趟的。到时候，她说不定就能摆脱现在的困扰了。”于是他伸爪子搭在辛格尔德的手上以示安慰。  
辛格尔德点点头，严肃地说：“不过我还有一个问题想知道……其实，你到底是公的还是母的？”  
阿尔维斯差点喷出来：“等等你到现在都还不知道？！”  
“没有呀，因为我一直拿你当猫看待。只有在刚才才想起来这个问题……”说起来想确认猫的性别挺简单的，不过辛格尔德出于对动物的尊重一直没这样做过。“嗯，如果是母猫的话，那我就能理解你为什么要隐藏了。”毕竟女孩子单身进入维尔丹确实挺不方便的。  
阿尔维斯那点可有可无的歉意顿时烟消云散，取而代之的是强烈的烧了这家伙的冲动。  
“幸好回去的时候不用对着你了真是太好了……”  
他咬牙切齿地说。

就这样，在数天后，阿尔维斯秘密地带着未来的公主离开了村子。由于担心两个人的外貌会引来不必要的麻烦，他们都尽量挑选避开人的地方来赶路。  
幸好来的时候也已经走过一趟了，下山的路并不算麻烦，他们悄悄地寻找合适的路线进入了玛法城。在这里稍作休息，之后就是很长的一段穿越半个国家的旅途了。  
“今天走这么长的路怎么样？会不会很累？”  
两人在一处旅店稍作歇息。阿尔维斯决定，不管怎么样，他都得先对未来的公主好一点。毕竟看现在的情势，她很有可能就是古兰贝尔王家的下一任继承人了。讨好她肯定没有什么坏处。再说了，她本来也挺招人喜欢的。  
“还好。”蒂娅多拉乖巧地坐在角落里，斗篷盖住了她的头发和大半张脸，说是这样不引人注目，怎么好像变得更令人在意了。“不过，我可以变成龙直接飞回去哦，你坐在我的背上就可以……”  
“……不用了吧。我可不想王子到时候和我说，‘叫你去保护公主的，结果你竟然敢让公主载着你回来？！’什么的……”  
阿尔维斯面无表情地吐槽，少女被他的语气逗笑了。  
“说起来，王子殿下是个什么样的人呢？我一直都没见过他来着。”  
“克尔特王子吗……应该从何说起呢？你从我这里，应该得不到公正的评价吧。我小时候，父亲去世以后，他有段时间特别照顾我……”  
阿尔维斯忽然觉得有种明显的自我厌恶，他不想再往下说了。只要是和童年有关的回忆，无一不会勾起某些负面的情绪。不知道为什么，他不想在她面前流露出这样阴暗的一面。  
“总之，他应该会对你很好的。至于到底是怎样的人，你就需要自己去感受了。”  
“我不太明白，不过，会像村子里的大家那样温柔吗？”  
“……也许吧。但他毕竟是个王子。”  
蒂娅多拉不再问了，她明显感觉到阿尔维斯的语气带着种深刻而复杂的情绪。在村子里的人都很善良淳朴，几乎没有谁的感情不是一望见底的。她还是第一次遇到阿尔维斯这类难以理解的人。他那份太过于锋利的智慧，就像是给自己的心灵垒起一座迷宫，绝大多数时候，都显得那么令人生畏。自己只是一直笨拙地在那道迷宫之外徘徊，怎么都找不到入口在哪里。  
还是第一次碰见这样的人。  
阿尔维斯则诧异于突然的沉默，他悲哀地发现，自己完全不懂得怎样正确地和女孩子相处。

十，

“那两个家伙，就这样没问题吗……”  
他在黑暗中的视觉并没有猫那样清晰，不过在别的感官则更为敏锐一些。他留意到，两个人在旅馆中歇息，阿尔维斯特地为少女安排了一个最为靠里面的房间。楼下的位置只是一些商旅，看样子并没有什么奇怪的。  
但辛格尔德实在是不得不吐槽，这两个家伙就算再怎么掩饰自己，也掩饰不了长相和气质。蒂娅多拉还几乎是个小孩子就算了，阿尔维斯在这方面倒真是完全的外行。  
不过话说回来为什么偏偏是阿尔维斯！？  
要说自己这辈子最不想招惹的人，维尔托玛公爵绝对是榜上有名。当年辛格尔德在王都的时候没少听说过这人的传闻，据说他很小的时候就继承了爵位，自身才华出众头脑聪明，深得王子的信赖，后来年纪轻轻就当上了王都卫队的指挥官。不过，绝大多数想和他亲近的人都碰了钉子。  
辛格尔德也没有例外，他俩在某一次社交舞会上见过面，两人（不约而同地）为了躲避烦人的舞会邀约躲到了同一个隐蔽的角落里。辛格尔德早就对他很好奇，于是开口搭话，结果只收获了阿尔维斯几句冷淡的社交辞令。  
不过他并没有因为这种事记恨阿尔维斯，只是觉得这个人实在是难以亲近而已。  
也正因为如此，自己当然不会将调戏了一路的某只动物和那个冷冰冰的公爵大人联系到一起……这一路上他把黑猫撸到炸毛的事儿可没少，万一阿尔维斯是个记仇的人的话……  
不不不还是以后再想这个可怕的问题吧……  
辛格尔德努力压抑着各种恐怖的联想。  
当前有更令人在意的事情，就是维尔丹不寻常的动静。  
他比另两个人更早回到玛法城，却听说最近这里调来了一支军队。按说现在维尔丹和古兰贝尔是盟国，应该并没有什么异常的军事行动才是。联想到阿尔维斯假传圣旨忽悠刚德鲁夫的行为，总觉得自己不能就这样什么都不做。

他以动物的身份在军营附近游荡，但没听见什么特殊的情报，正发愁的时候，他发现一个年轻人带着弓到了刚德鲁夫的城中。  
虽然这人看上去没什么特别的地方，但弓弦和腰带上的一些配饰却显示出他是个有些身份的人。于是，辛格尔德偷偷地跟在他的身后进了城。  
那人也发现了他，不过，似乎并没有像其他人一样感觉到什么威胁。他冲着辛格尔德挥了挥手，对身边的随从说道：“这家伙真是奇怪，为什么从早上开始就一直跟着我？”  
“确实很少见，也许是扎姆卡殿下有什么吸引了它吧。”一个随从回答。  
“不过，维尔丹有这种品种的狗？还是狼？”扎姆卡好奇地盯着它。  
以他所见，这家伙的体型以狗来说实在是大了些，但又比一般的狼要小，长着和狼仿佛的灰白相间的毛，看起来很漂亮。它看起来并不是很凶恶，一路上也没发出过声音，很少见到这样沉静的动物。  
“据说这是一种古兰贝尔贵族饲养的猎犬，我们国家很少见，以前我在那边的商人口中听说过。”那个年长的侍从回答道。  
“咦？那怎么会跑到这里来，难道也是商人们带过来的？”  
扎姆卡忍不住又看了几眼，但那家伙感应到他们的眼神，迅速地转身跑掉了。大概，是在观察自己有没有东西投喂它吧……维尔丹的三王子默默地想。  
他是来传递父亲巴东王的指示的。国王年迈之后，就已经决定了让扎姆卡成为下一任继承人，因此将他的两个兄长都派遣到别的城市，而将扎姆卡留在了身边。这一举措的含义，国内所有人都是心照不宣。  
而且，其实扎姆卡原本是国王长子所生的孩子，继承权本来就在其他人前面，国王在他年幼时将他收为养子，其含义无非是为了保护当时的他。到了这个时候，也就没有这层顾虑了。  
当然，对刚德鲁夫而言，这是更加雪上加霜的一件事。他们这纸糊的兄弟关系根本就没有感情可言，扎姆卡在现在这个时候就更加不受欢迎了。  
收到了父亲的命令，他的神情也同样地阴沉：“是吗……那个糊涂老爸仍然怕着古兰贝尔吗……哼，我倒是要看看他们能怎么办。传我的命令！所有人封锁玛法城，全力搜索古兰贝尔的使者，还有，一定要找到那条龙藏身的地方！”

十一，

阿尔维斯即使当回了人类，也是不折不扣的夜行动物。即使身体很疲倦，他仍然失眠了。总觉得这样和衣躺着，好像少了些什么……  
他睁着眼睛呆望着天花板，脑子里盘踞着各种各样的事。忽然，窗外传来一阵杂乱的脚步声，而且也传来了火把的亮光。仍旧清醒的他马上就感觉到了，有什么不对劲。  
阿尔维斯立即坐起身来，望向外面，却见到是一队整齐的，军队模样的人围在外头的街道上，有人在朝旅馆的方向比划着什么。他想起来，当初在去见刚德鲁夫的时候就看到过这样一些人。  
果然，还是出了什么问题。  
他立即赶到蒂娅多拉的房间去用力敲门，她匆匆忙忙地拉开房门，见到阿尔维斯站在外面便是一愣。阿尔维斯一手拿着旅馆里的蜡烛，另一只空着的手粗暴地将她拽了出来。  
“那些家伙来了，从后门赶紧走。”  
她来不及问“那些家伙”是谁，就本能地跟着阿尔维斯跑了起来。两个人赶到旅馆的后面，却发现那道门锁上了。而他俩都听见了前面的喧闹，那些家伙似乎已经冲进旅馆里来了。  
“退到我后面。”阿尔维斯将烛台递到蒂娅多拉手里，从怀里取出了魔法书。随着爆炸的巨响，木门彻底碎裂开来。两个人冲了出去，却见到了外面依旧是火光通明。对面是一堆弓箭手拿着箭指着这里。  
“啧……”阿尔维斯皱起眉头。像这种麻烦的场景，只有他一个人的话倒是能够跑掉，但蒂娅多拉就麻烦了。他小心地挡住她，在这堆人中间寻找发号施令的那个。  
然后他认出了站在那里的刚德鲁夫。  
“哟，想不到这么快就见面了，阿尔维斯大人。”对面那家伙也没打算隐藏，得意洋洋地说。“放心吧，我们不打算为难古兰贝尔的使者，只要你跟我们回去一趟就行了。”  
“是吗？殿下深夜来访，到底是有何雅兴？”  
“别怪我啊，这都是父亲大人的指示。其实，前些日子有人凑巧在山上看见了龙的身形，再加上您的突然出现，他老人家觉得一定要弄清楚这两件事而已。”  
阿尔维斯翻了翻白眼，原来是那次某个人变成龙的事情被人看见了……要是单纯的只有自己的话，那还可以用某人冒充他招摇撞骗来搪塞过去，但两件事一起发生，指望巴东王那样的人物忽略过去就完全不现实了。  
毕竟，有关于龙的传说，在这片大陆上可是无人不晓的。  
看来自己的运气还真是差啊……  
“咦，原来维尔丹真有龙什么的？竟然不是传说吗？”阿尔维斯故作无辜地问道。“我其实也是今天才知道这种事呢。”  
“那么你身后那个少女呢？能将她交给我吗？”  
“我不明白，她和这件事又有什么关系？”  
“哼，若不是重要的人的话，将她交给我不就可以了，我一定会好好地待她的。你也懂的吧？”  
阿尔维斯的脸色在火光照耀下变得阴沉了起来，顿时理解了辛格尔德当初的怒气值……说实话，他现在的感觉比起“想要揍这家伙一顿”严重多了。  
“不，我不懂你在说什么，王子殿下。”阿尔维斯露出了十分完美的微笑。“而且，我和某个家伙有一点决定性的不同。”  
“什么不同？”  
“我可不介意这家旅店被人烧掉。”  
说罢，阿尔维斯迅速地后退，拉着蒂娅多拉闪到了墙壁后面。几支箭几乎是擦着他俩嗖嗖地就飞了进来，看来刚德鲁夫这次也是认真的。  
前门也有人涌了进来，阿尔维斯拖着少女上楼，顺手放了把火，趁沿着楼梯蔓延的火势稍稍阻住了追兵的脚步，他俩来到了二楼的位置。  
“继续往上。”  
他们到了走廊尽头，阿尔维斯进入房间，推开了窗子。  
“现在怎么办……”蒂娅多拉还没遇见过这种状况，一脸的茫然失措。  
“你能够变成龙飞走吗？”阿尔维斯观察了一下窗外的情形，恐怕，只能运用这个方法了。  
“我刚刚就试过了，但不知为什么，好像不……不太受控制……”  
阿尔维斯努力忍住吐血的冲动，将少女拉到身前，搭着她的肩膀，用自己能表现出的最深情的表情凝视着她。  
“……这样可以吗？”  
“……”尴尬的沉默说明了一切。  
“果然没有效果……啊，那麻烦你想想辛格尔德。”  
“等、等等……！为什么突然……”  
“赶紧想好吗拜托。”  
“但是他不在我也……”  
“等等，是在说我吗？”一个声音插入了两人之间。

阿尔维斯面无表情地回过头：“……你到底是怎么出现的。”  
“等会我再解释……”辛格尔德贴到墙边闪过两支射来的箭。“他们似乎上来了，不过楼梯烧掉了一次能来的人不多。”  
他一边说着，一边将握着的剑横在身前。除了这把剑，他还带来了一面盾牌，似乎能发挥上一点防护的作用。不过仔细看的话，这盾牌好像是从旅馆厨房里顺来的一个锅盖……算了。  
“那你有什么计划吗？”阿尔维斯没抱太大希望地问着。  
“我杀出去，你掩护我身后。”  
“……”  
等等他是认真的吗？？？这个计划是不是比没有计划还要更糟糕一些？？？  
阿尔维斯悲哀地发现自己好像认命了，挥手召唤出两枚火球，将那两个爬上来的弓箭手给炸了下去。  
从这个位置居高临下倒是挺适合魔法发挥的。有辛格尔德守着入口，他能专心往下丢魔法对付那些拿弓箭的敌人，一时间那些人似乎也无法奈何得了他们。不过，辛格尔德说的“杀出去”好像也难以实现。对方冲击了几次之后就不再派人上来了，而是依仗人数优势继续守在旅馆外面。  
“那些家伙该不会想放火吧？”阿尔维斯看到下面没动静了，到房间里看了看窗子。“要是真放的话我们肯定跑不了。”  
“很有可能……”辛格尔德点了点头。“所以说，要么投降，要么只能冲出去了。”  
“然后你会被弓箭射成刺猬。就算我也没办法一次性干掉那么多人。”  
“我有一个办法……大概……”蒂娅多拉怯生生地在他俩身后说。  
“嗯？如果你是说变成龙的话马上变就可以了。”  
“啊，不是……我可以用这根沉默杖……”  
另外两个人木然地一起看着她。  
“刚刚就想说的，但是你们都没在听……”  
“……”  
“……”

十二，

三人摸到一个守备薄弱的方向，从二楼的窗子落到地面。虽然守卫者立马发现了他们，在中了沉默之后，一时间却也没法发出声音。  
辛格尔德趁这个倒霉蛋还没反应过来，迅速上前拿着锅盖给他脑袋来了一下，对方一声不响地就晕了过去。  
旅馆后面是条小巷子，对面有一户门窗紧闭的人家，但被火魔法强行炸开了房门。所幸屋里也并没有人在，否则的话，沉默杖大概又需要消耗一次了。  
从这屋子的后面穿出去，基本上就离开了对手注目的范围。他们沿着路一直往城外狂奔，直到城墙下，都能看到旅馆处升起的滚滚浓烟。  
他们趁着城门口守备薄弱的时机杀出了城，利用的则是无耻的偷袭战术。守卫那边还没意识到他们已经逃了，自然有些松懈，辛格尔德伪装成路人上去跟人搭话，成功吸引了守卫的注意之后，后边火球和杖魔法就一起招呼了上来。  
估计这些家伙到醒过来都不知道发生了什么吧，假如他们还能清醒的话。

“先到这里吧……应该没人追来了。”辛格尔德说。他倒是还好，另外两个人都已经跑得上气不接下气了。  
眼前所见已是一片荒原，再往前走没多久就又是森林。他们终于停下了脚步，回头眺望着玛法城的方向。  
“所以说，今天的事情，你是怎么知道的？”  
辛格尔德将他这几天的经历原原本本说了一遍。他那天跟着扎姆卡溜进了城堡后，听到了刚德鲁夫的计划。不过那时候，旅馆的主人也已经报告了阿尔维斯他们的动向。  
“那家伙见的人多了，估计一看你们俩就认出来你们的身份。幸好刚德鲁夫召集军队花了一点时间，我才能抢在他们的前面。”  
“好吧……”阿尔维斯皱眉道。“那家伙去告密的结果就是自己的店被烧了，估计现在后悔都来不及吧。真不明白怎么还有人做这种蠢事。”  
辛格尔德扬了扬手里的锅盖：“那看样子这个也没必要还给他了吧。”  
“你可真是有骑士精神。”  
“要防御弓箭的话还是找个盾最有用，我本来还想给你们俩各找一个的，可惜那个厨房里就只剩一个锅了。”  
“不用一脸认真地说这种事……”

这个夜晚和之后的几天，他们看来只能露宿在森林里了。  
不过这倒不是什么大事，有火有武器，至少食物和安全都不是大问题。依靠森林里大树的遮蔽，这个后半夜倒也还不算太难过。  
“我在想一个问题。”阿尔维斯盯着火堆开口说道。“刚德鲁夫这会估计已经知道我们跑了，他会怎么做呢？既然公主在那附近被人看到了，那个村子估计也暴露了吧。”  
蒂娅多拉霍然一惊：“是说……长老他们有危险？”  
“嗯，也许吧。我可对那个王子的人品没什么信心。”  
“那么，我们要回去救他们吗？”少女急忙问道，脸上全是担忧的神情。  
“不。”阿尔维斯断然摇头。“你回去也没用，只是正中他们下怀而已。他们要找的始终是你，而不是村子里的人。”  
“可是，万一找不到我的话，那个王子会为难长老他们的吧……怎么办……”  
“只要往相反的方向思考就可以了。如果，他们知道我们去了别的方向，就不会去村子了吧。所以，你要以龙的身份飞向古兰贝尔，并且被他们看到……”

十三，

对这个计划，另外两人都提不出什么异议。  
但辛格尔德始终觉得有哪里不太对劲，至少，阿尔维斯说这句话的时候，眼神在火焰的映照之下闪闪发光，总觉得不是什么好兆头……  
又等了一会儿，阿尔维斯问：“那你们两个有问题么？”  
另两个人一起点头，感觉好像上课时答不出老师提问的学生。阿尔维斯扶额……然后恶狠狠地说：“其他的事情明天再说吧，去火堆那里，睡觉。”  
森林的地面显然不是很舒服的睡觉场所，不过，他们的公主殿下也不是那么娇气的人，她自己收集了一堆树叶，在火堆旁边躺下了，披风很容易地盖住了娇小的身躯。也许是太累了吧，她不一会就完全睡着了。阿尔维斯守着火堆观察着她，感觉实在无法把这个单纯的少女和那头巨大的龙联系在一起。  
他知道自己今天晚上是不可能睡得着的，在独自一人的时候，他总是在思考着许多的事情。阿尔维斯固然聪明，但再怎样思虑万端，世界上也总有他解决不了的问题。  
旁边的树叶被拂过森林的风吹动着，发出海浪般的声音。随着这阵浪潮声，一个人来到火堆边上，挡住了火焰。  
“后半夜我来守着火堆，你去休息吧？”辛格尔德请示他。  
“不，不用了……我现在不想睡觉。”  
“真奇怪，你之前不都一天到晚在睡觉……”辛格尔德忽然想起这一路上的事情，赶紧住了口，然后偷偷观察阿尔维斯的表情。  
阿尔维斯没将脸转过来，而是凝望着火堆。他的侧脸在火光之上好像一幅画，画家用浓墨重彩的色调来塑造出精致的轮廓，又用晦暗的色调在眉眼间添上阴郁的情绪。辛格尔德顿时感觉到和蒂娅多拉一模一样的困惑，他无法弄懂此时的阿尔维斯究竟在想着什么。  
不过他的个性并不惮于问出口：“总觉得你好像在担心什么，是维尔丹的事吗？”  
“没有。”阿尔维斯冷淡地说。“维尔丹的事情还不值得我放在心上。”  
“那还有什么……该不会是王子那边……”  
“说起来，你不讨厌我吗？”  
“……？”辛格尔德一阵茫然。“讨厌你？”  
“毕竟，你已经发现了我的真实身份了吧。”  
“但是我为什么要讨厌你？”辛格尔德更加迷茫了，他之前和阿尔维斯好像根本不熟吧。  
“啊，就是三年前那次……”阿尔维斯说着转过脸来，死死地盯着他，然后看到了辛格尔德的样子。“你，不会根本已经，忘记了吧？”  
“……三年前，就是说我在王都那时候找你说话？”辛格尔德在他视线的压迫之下，努力地回忆了一下。“然后你拒绝了……？好像是这样吧，其他还有什么吗？”  
“正常来说，我那时候那么无礼，应该会生气吧？”  
辛格尔德有些无语：“就算是吧，这种事情也记不上三年啊……你会记得三年前别人和你说了什么吗？”  
“会啊。”阿尔维斯严肃地说。“会一直记得，然后找机会报复回去。”  
“……呵呵，呵呵。”辛格尔德干笑。这家伙活得是有多辛苦。“总之……就让那件事情过去吧。”  
“原来你真的只是笨蛋而已。”阿尔维斯远目了一下，接着又专心地去盯火堆了。

其实他很高兴。  
虽然高兴，但他同时又觉得难过。他知道这种温暖的感情，在他人生中已经算是很宝贵的了，但在辛格尔德的世界里，这根本不值一提。  
所以这段时光终究是无法留住的。他能毫无防备地面对这个世界的时间，也就只有那么一点点。剩下的都是风刀霜剑，算计和恶意。  
他甚至有那么些感激刚德鲁夫，让这段旅程能变得更长一点。

在这时候，他忽然回忆起一件事。  
在他还很小的时候，父母亲就永远地离开了，维尔托玛的当家位置落到了他的头上。那时候的阿尔维斯还不能真正理解这一切的意义。  
他失去了作为一个孩子的权力，开始学习怎样当好一个公爵。这一切很讨厌，一点都不有趣。凡是教过他的老师都夸奖他聪明，可这也并没有让他快乐。  
有一次，他被一个厌恶他的堂姐锁到了城堡的某个小屋子里。她在外面大喊“你就死在这里吧，这样的话维尔托玛家就是我的了”。阿尔维斯一个人害怕地发着抖，在那个屋子里待了很久。那房间又黑又冰冷，好像一口棺材将他关在里面。  
阿尔维斯还不能理解什么是死亡，可是他理解到了什么是孤单。他已经那样害怕了，可是没有一个人找到他，将他救出来。从今往后，他都只有这样独自存活下去。  
当他意识到那个事实的时候，身躯也突然变得很小。就像是为了回应他的觉悟一样，维尔托玛失落百年的力量在体内觉醒了。他顺着狭小的窗子，离开了那个房间。  
当他回过头注视那个地方的时候，突然对这个世界有了一种全新的感受。从那以后，他就开始喜欢上了当一只猫的感觉，不必操劳也不必忧虑，可以自由自在地做许多事情。人们对着他也不会有所保留，肆无忌惮地在他面前议论那些他父母的事情。阿尔维斯听了太多秘密，了解了太多人世炎凉，渐渐地也就变得冷漠起来。  
他也没有对任何人说出自己的身份，反正也没有需要和他分享秘密的朋友。  
那么，那时候会相信辛格尔德，是因为对这个人有种奇妙的直觉吗？  
还是说，他已经意识到，这个人和他自己是截然相反的类型？  
心中迟钝的痛楚发展成针刺一样的感觉，然后他发现了，那是对辛格尔德的嫉妒。

十四，

铺着树叶的地面也还是很硬。辛格尔德醒来的时候，觉得浑身疼得跟散了架一样。阳光从森林的缝隙漏到他的脸上，刺得眼皮一阵疼痛。  
他年幼的时候也曾跟随父亲一起到野外旅行，但那些时候，席亚非的佣人们会确保他过得像在家一样舒服。而现在他才真正体会到真正野外生存的感觉。说实话，他没出息地怀念起席亚非那种衣来伸手饭来张口的闲适日子来了……  
然后他就感觉到有一片巴掌大的树叶伸过来盖住了他的眼睛。刺痛的光线忽然被一阵荫凉所取代。  
“这样会不会好一点？”少女的声音在他上方说道。“您先休息一下，我去给你们打些水过来吧。”  
辛格尔德的脑子一下清醒了，他努力地翻身坐起来，揉了揉眼睛：“现在是什么时候了？”  
“天刚亮没多久。”蒂娅多拉用十分端正的姿势跪坐在他的边上，但却努力将目光投向一边的某棵树。“您要是没醒的话，可以继续睡一会……”  
“啊……昨晚你在这样的地面上睡得着吗？”  
“睡得着啊，我以前偶尔也会在森林里这么睡的。”  
……让公主这么野生着真的没问题吗……  
辛格尔德顿时陷入了深刻的自我检讨之中，过了三秒钟，毅然抬头：“不用了，还是我去打水吧。”  
然后他发现，蒂娅多拉已经走远了。

“唉……”  
少女蹲在小溪边，呆呆地看着水面。  
其实她也不是有意的，但一旦走到独处的地方，忍不住就发起呆来。  
影子里的自己看起来还是那个模样，但蒂娅多拉忍不住觉得这个影子看起来就是特别地愚蠢和懦弱。她为什么要因为好奇而离开镇子？为什么会是一条龙？又为什么会是古兰贝尔的公主？  
虽然这些问题听起来可笑得要命，但她就是无法停止自己的自寻烦恼。  
身后传来一阵悉悉窣窣的声响。她回过头，看见了一只很大的猎犬站在草丛里。它蓝色的眼睛很明亮，背部是灰黑色，但腹部和脖子是一圈厚厚的白毛。在被她瞧见的一刹那，它下意识地往后缩了缩，像是怕吓着她似的。  
不过，蒂娅多拉从小在森林里长大，和动物的关系都很亲密，所以看了它也并没有觉得害怕。  
“怎么了？你是怎么到这儿来的？”她说着，朝他伸出一只手。  
猎犬犹豫了一下，慢慢地靠了过来，脑袋挨着她的手蹭了蹭。它脖子上的毛很柔软，摸起来十分舒服暖和。  
“你是住在这个森林里的吗？”蒂娅多拉仿佛自言自语一样说道。“我在维尔丹还从来没见过你这样的动物。”  
猎犬呜咽了两声，耳朵抖动着，似乎被摸得很开心，尾巴也不住地晃动。蒂娅多拉缩回手，它就围着她的身边一直打转。少女不由得笑了起来。以前，还从没见过这么粘人的野生动物。  
“你稍微等一下，我去给你找点吃的……”她下意识地就把这家伙当成宠物了。  
猎犬焦急地叼住了她的袖子，努力地晃着脑袋，也不知道是想表达什么。

“……原来你在这里啊。”阿尔维斯的声音自身后响起。蒂娅多拉一愣，猎犬的反应比她还大，惊恐地看了阿尔维斯一眼，转身撒开腿一溜烟地钻进了小树丛，彻底消失了。  
“嗯？怎么回事……”阿尔维斯看样子还没睡醒，表情有几分茫然。  
“哦，我刚刚在湖边打水，然后就遇见了它。”  
阿尔维斯看了看猎犬消失的地方一眼，然后沉思了几秒钟，似乎慢慢地从迷糊中回过神来了。  
“你是说刚才那只动物吗？虽然我没看清楚，不过，辛格尔德是觉得这个样子就可以和你接触了吧。”  
“……”蒂娅多拉一脸呆滞。  
“怎么？我刚醒来的时候就发现你们俩都不在。不过，很奇怪，他没跟你说吗，那个……”  
“就，就是，说，刚才……刚才那个是……”少女紧张得声音都结巴了。  
“怎么看也不像是别人吧？你摸的时候就不觉得吗，那么干净的毛，肯定不会是野生的。”  
“就，就是说我刚刚摸了他……”  
“啊，对……等，等等！！”  
阿尔维斯的话还是慢了一步。一道耀目的白光闪过……  
几只乌鸦被从树梢上惊起，大叫着在森林上方乱飞。  
“……对……对不起……”银龙低下头，慌张地看着地面。“阿尔维斯先生？您在哪里？我好像看不到您了？”  
“……在你的背上。”阿尔维斯绝望地抱紧了龙的脖子。

十五，

“所……所以这就是所谓的将错就错吗。”辛格尔德伏在龙背上，努力保持着平衡。  
“别吵，这这这，都是，都是你的错。”黑猫则是被一整只绑在包裹里，以免不小心掉下去。尽管他的处境比辛格尔德安全多了，但还是缩成一团簌簌发抖。“如果，到时候，王子知道了，你，最好，承担后果。”  
“我知道错了……我也只是以为……变成狗的话就没事的。”  
“那你应该跟她表明身份然后保持距离啊。”  
“那，那个……啊，我们应该快到艾汉斯了。对，差不多可以降落了。”辛格尔德立马岔开话题。  
银龙在艾汉斯城上方盘旋了几圈，最后降落在城外的平原上，银龙垂下翅膀将他们放下来。阿尔维斯总算恢复了人型，但立刻就脸色很差地坐倒在地上。  
“我讨厌这种旅行方式。”他说。  
银龙垂下脑袋看着他：“但是，这样子旅行很快？如果回到古兰贝尔，我们是不是就不怕被人瞧见了？那我就可以直接把你们带回王都去，不用那么辛苦赶路了。”  
“正常人怎么可以随便让人坐在背上！！！”阿尔维斯恶狠狠地说。“这事关古兰贝尔王家的尊严，你一定要重视这一点！”  
银龙似乎被他凶到了，整个龙都往后瑟缩了一下：“我……我知道了……”  
“也不用说得那么严重吧……”辛格尔德试图缓和气氛。  
阿尔维斯立马转过脸来盯着他：“你认识会变成马之类的动物的人吗？”  
“呃……确实是认识一个……”  
“如果你对他说让你骑在背上，他会是什么反应？”  
“除非有正当理由，不然那家伙会杀了我吧。”辛格尔德默默设想了一下乔安听到这句话时会露出的表情。  
“那不就对了。”  
“好的……我已经明白了，那么我们现在是进城还是？”辛格尔德十分深沉。  
“进城太显眼了，还是在附近的村子歇息吧。对了，为了掩人耳目，我们可以轮流以动物身份行动。”  
“……不要。”  
“到底为什么？所以你这能力就只是哄女孩子才用的吗？”  
“不是那个原因……”辛格尔德扭过头。“那个，就是，你们不是都看见了吗？”  
“啊？”阿尔维斯茫然。  
“我总之就对这件事是有阴影……”  
蒂娅多拉也恢复了少女的外貌，在一旁听着他们的对话：“可是，为什么会有阴影？”  
他变成那个样子明明也很好看啊。她想到这里，赶紧将目光投向其他方向。  
“就，变成那个形态的时候我就不会说话了……今天早上我应该是来安慰你的，结果什么忙也没帮上。”辛格尔德沮丧地看着地面。“早知道就……”  
“哦哦，原来是这样，你早说嘛。”阿尔维斯异常欢快地回应着。  
三秒钟之后。  
“噗——噗哈哈哈哈，原来，竟然，是这种原因吗，我还是第一次知道有这么笨的人——”  
“我就知道！从小到大每个人都会这样笑我！”  
辛格尔德特别气愤，以前就为了这个原因，他被艾斯琳笑过，被艾婷她们笑过，也被乔安和艾尔特夏笑过，已经搞得他整个人都有阴影了。为什么直到遇见了阿尔维斯，都在重复这段黑历史……他本来还以为阿尔维斯的反应会和别人不一样呢。这家伙难道不是从头到尾都在努力维持面瘫高冷的形象么（仅限于当人类的时候）。  
呃，不过，说起来……  
他缓缓地转向蒂娅多拉，看到少女正在充满同情地看着他。  
“没关系的。”她很认真地说。“每个人都会有不擅长的事情嘛。”  
辛格尔德一下子感觉自己的内心被拯救了。  
“谢谢你，原来这个世界上还是有好人的……”  
“……其实我觉得自己也很笨，什么事情都做不好。辛格尔德先生已经很厉害了！”  
“对呀！除了这件事我别的都很擅长的！”  
“……你们到底还走不走？”阿尔维斯远目，实在无法容忍这种白痴对话了……

十六，

过了艾汉斯之后，国境线就在前方了。若是能踏上尤古维家的领地，就基本上安全了。  
不过，维尔丹的信息传递似乎比他们还要迅速，就连这一带的边境也加强了巡查，每个出入境的人都会受到盘问，甚至调来了不少弓兵部队。辛维两人轮流化身进城探索，最后得出的结论，就是恐怕维尔丹已经有和古兰贝尔开战的觉悟。  
事情果然还是有些不对劲。毕竟巴东王就算真的想和古兰贝尔为敌，也不会贸然做得这么绝才是。对面的部署之周密，已经完全不是刚德鲁夫这种家伙能背锅的了。  
但就算是阿尔维斯，也想不出来蒂娅多拉身上有什么值得他们这么看重的东西。  
“肯定还有些我们不知道的事情。”阿尔维斯最后得出结论。“不过你们放心，事情应该马上就会有转机的。”  
也不知道他是从哪里来的自信。辛格尔德突然有了种不祥的预感……

“桑迪玛，是父王派你来的吗？”  
扎姆卡皱着眉，看着突然出现在帐篷里的这个家伙。  
一年多以前，这个祭司来到维尔丹的那一天，他就有了种不好的预感。但巴东王却一天比一天更信任他，行事也变得越发乖僻，让扎姆卡怀疑这人对父亲用了什么邪法。可是，他找不到证据，也就没办法对这人做些什么。  
比起这个，两个哥哥的胡作非为也够令人头痛的了。  
“呵呵，扎姆卡王子，这都是因为陛下十分担心你。所以，我才来协助你完成这个任务。我的魔法可以打倒那个骑士，而你的弓箭则可以在远处对付那个魔法师。”  
“根据我从刚德鲁夫那里听回来的消息，那两个人似乎不是普通的骑士和魔法师。”  
“那不是更好吗，他们是古兰贝尔的精英，想必有着贵族的身份。就算抓住他们去勒索赎金，应该也能有不少的好处了。”  
“万一激怒了古兰贝尔人，然后他们发动战争呢？”  
“没关系的，他们现在和伊扎克的关系很差，说不定哪天就会开战了。再说，古兰贝尔人歧视维尔丹也不是一天两天了，难道你不想借此向他们报复吗？”  
“算了，我跟你没什么可说的。”扎姆卡冷冷地说，然后拿起弓走出了营帐。

那时候，父亲也说过这个问题……  
“孩子，古兰贝尔人看不起我们，但我们没有必要因此而自卑。”那时候的国王说。“他们称呼我们为‘蛮族’，因为我们不是由圣战士所建立的国家。我们由凡人统治，没有他们的等级观念，我们自由地生活，也正因为如此，会触怒到那些人。”  
“为什么？我们只是和他们不一样而已。”  
“人都会对和自己不一样的人心怀畏惧。但是，只要你内心强大起来，就自然能够包容和理解这种事了。所以，我们与他们保持和平，因为战争不会带来任何东西。”  
现在想来，那句话真的是他说的吗？那个仁慈宽厚的国王，什么时候变成了现在的样子？  
他已经去见过父亲好几次，但都没能改变对方的心意。如今，更是要被派去进行一场毫无意义的战斗。年轻的王子直觉得不知所措，当他见到艾汉斯的城主之时，这种心情就不由得更加强烈了。  
“那些家伙们还没来得及穿过国境，应该就逗留在这附近。而且，肯定会到村子里去补给的。”维尔丹的二王子金伯斯洋洋得意地说着，似乎很高兴即将展开的战斗。“这些年来，我们被古兰贝尔那些人叫做蛮族，一直接受他们的羞辱，也到了报复的时候了。”  
扎姆卡环顾四周，发现所有人都是和金伯斯一模一样的神情：渴望着报复，渴望掠夺和战斗。他暗想，难道这就是我们维尔丹的本性吗？被他人视为野兽，最后也真的变成了那个样子。  
城堡外面的卫兵进来报告道：“大人，事情似乎不对劲。”  
“怎么了？”金伯斯不耐烦地嚷嚷道。“发现那几个家伙的下落吗？”  
“不是！边境报告说是诺迪昂……诺迪昂的军队向这里进攻了！越过了国境线，两天之后就会抵达了。”  
“……什么？”

诺迪昂虽说只是阿尔斯托利亚底下的小国，其国王却是绰号“狮子王”的艾尔特夏。他麾下的十字骑士团在全大陆都是数一数二的精锐部队。金伯斯看了看自己身边这群乌合之众，油然而生一股惧意。  
扎姆卡皱了皱眉：“为什么他们会挑选这时间来进攻？”  
“还能怎么样，趁火打劫呗。”金伯斯咬牙切齿。  
但事情似乎没那么单纯。  
一天后，前线又传来消息，尤古维家的弓骑士团也来到了边境。  
这次他们都意识到事情不简单了，看来古兰贝尔那边也没有闲着。  
只能准备作战了吧。扎姆卡虽然不喜欢侵略别人，但对入侵者也无法坐视不理。在和金伯斯商议过后，二人决定分头去察看前线的行动。而他要去的，正是尤古维的方向。  
当然，他对接下来会发生的事一无所知。


End file.
